


and we'll bring you back home

by Anonymous



Series: Sleepy Bois Pack AU (DSMP) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Pack Family, Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Scenting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The butcher army isn't so kind to Phil when they make their way into his home, and Techno and Tommy don't take too kind to that.(This is an AU, A/B/O dynamics are completely platonic!)
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sleepy Bois Pack AU (DSMP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 246
Collections: Anonymous





	and we'll bring you back home

**Author's Note:**

> So more of this AU, had no idea what to write so I just kept writing! Hope you enjoy

It was a normal day in L’Manburg when the four men came to his house, or at least as normal as it could be. He was in his house, scouring over books that spoke of ghosts and the bringing back of the dead. His mourning heart has written down page after page of whatever scraps he could find that would lead him to bringing back his son, but nothing he’s tried has been able to work. He runs a hand through his hair, well aware of the scent he’s giving off in the air.

A distressed Omega was never a good scent. He was so used to the smell of burnt cake and sugars that seemed to replace his usual vanilla scent these days, that he would scarcely bother to try and suppress it at all.

It upset Techno the worse. The mixture of being the pack Alpha and hating to see his father upset had made him hover over him while he was over at his cabin in the snow. It would only take a forced smile and busy hands working on a new project for the abode for Techno to quietly back away from his gentle prying. 

He could tell Techno was close to begging the man to stay when Phil had announced his departure, but the man had accepted it after handing his father many supplies.

"Tech- I don't need all of this-", He had said with a slight laugh and the Piglin only shook his head. 

"Take it. I have more than enough with all the farms you helped make over here-", Techno said as he looked around and Phil reluctantly took the items.

"Well- If say so..", He says and Techno nods before pulling something out of his pocket. 

"One last thing-", He says. He takes his dad's hand and puts something in the palm of it. Phil looked down at the item.

It's a compass engraved in a golden case with the familiar design of a flag from far away and long ago engraved onto it. He runs a hand over the engravings, a smile growing on his face before he looks back up at his son.

"For whenever you need to come back home.", Techno says. "But if you ever need anything immediately..Just pray to the Blood God and I'll come running."

"I know Techno.", Phil says honestly as he looks back down at the compass before he hugs his son. Techno snorts before hugging him back, and Phil buries his face in his shoulder, running his forehead against the soft material of cloak Techno wore.

"Phil- We can't let anyone know you were here- I'm not exactly popular in Lmanburg at the moment-", Techno says as he puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him away. Ah. He was right. Phil already has part of Techno's scent from how long he was staying over. He shakes his head. 

"I'm not scared of any of those punks Techno. Make sure you take care alright? I'll visit soon-", Phil said and Techno nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I will-", The Piglin said with a slight smile. Phil nodded and waved before he flew off.

Seeing his son’s face on posters around the recovering country had made Phil frown. He wanted to tear the items down, and he would have if he didn’t know that they greatly amused said son. When Techno had snuck onto the docks the first time he came back after he had played a hand in the ruins that hid beneath the wooden planks they stood on he had looked proudly upon the posters that displayed his image and name.

He had stood in front of one of them, the red robes he wore on the poster contrasting with his soft blue ones; an homage to the country he and his father had once ruled together. Phil wore the same color, mending old clothes that had been in the back of his closet, even threading a pattern of the old flag onto the front of his shield. 

“Guess I’m famous.”, Techno had said with a grin and the worry left Phil quickly, a laugh bubbling out. 

"You better be careful mate- Someone might smell you out here-", Phil had said. He knew his son was more than capable of defeating anyone, and even so he would do anything to help protect him, but he'd rather not risk it after..

"Nah- I'll mask my scent.", Techno had said. "We're off on our way anyways-"

But now Phil was back, having to look at the wanted posters each time he stepped out, which was becoming far and between. When the door opened without warning he had turned quickly, his wings puffing up in surprise.

"Hello there Philza Minecraft.", The leader had said with a grin. Phil frowned when he recognized the man. 

He knew it was Quackity's idea to put up the posters. Some vendetta about Techno beating him in a tournament one day mixed in with the recent destruction of L'manburg furthered with the help of his withers.

The Beta stepped closer, followed by three others. He cranes his head a bit and sees Tubbo and Ranboo both averting their eyes. Fundy waves at him and his eyes widen at the sight of his grandson. He frowns, betrayal twisting something ugly inside of his chest.

"I didn't hear you knock. Or use the bell.", Phil says dryly. 

"No need for that- We saw you through the window.", The man continues as he looks around and sniffs the air. He shakes his head.

"You're upset about something?", Quackity asks with a slight grin and Phil tries not to scowl.

"Nothing that concerns you. Or the others. If you have no business here I'd actually like you to leave-", Phil says as he looks at the others. 

"I mean- I'd be upset too if my son was a wanted man- A war criminal.", Quackity continues without regarding his words. Phil almost laughs. Did anyone not know of his own history? Of how Phil went to trial besides his eldest son for marking their claim over a world? This wasn't Techno's first trial, and he doubted it would be his last.

"Yeah, it really is too bad.", He says and resists the urge to roll his eyes. "If that's all you want-"

"Where is he?", Quackity interrupts.

"What?", Phil asks and eyes the man's hand that is holding a netherite axe. They were all wearing armor glimmering in enchantments. "I thought armor wasn't allowed to be worn in L'Manburg."

"This is..special circumstances.", Tubbo says, the president finally looking at Phil. The beta sighs. "We don't mean any harm Phil, just please tell us where Technoblade is."

"I don't know where he is. He left after what happened..", Phil says but Quackity smashes a table to their side, axe cleanly going through the wood due to its sharpness. He doesn't flinch.

"Are you kidding? He's your pack leader- We know he wouldn't just leave an Omega on his own-", Quackity says. "And you reek of him!"

"I don't-", Phil starts to say but he shuts his mouth. He knew his scent still had remnants of Techno's from his last visit. "I smell like all of my sons. Scents don't just go away easily."

"Yeah right. I can barely smell Wilbur on you anymore.", Quackity says and Phil startles slightly at the name and he grips his hands at his sides.

"Search the place.", Quackity says as he looks at the others. They all nod, Ranboo giving Phil a sympathetic look but Phil glared at the young Alpha. He had helped rescue the kid not too long ago when he was trapped in lava in the Nether. Ranboo looks away, opening a chest.

"This isn't- You can't just search through my things!", Phil says as he eyes the chest with the compass with dread. Fundy was going near it and with a scowl, Phil goes between him and the chest.

"Grandpa- Don't do this.", Fundy says but Phil shakes his head.

"You're no grandson of mine! Going against your pack-", Phil says finally letting his anger get to him. Fundy's ears go back but Phil doesn't bother to take the words back. How could he when Fundy was taking a part in this, helping to get his own uncle murdered? He pushes the Fox hybrid away from the chest hard and Quackity grabs at his arm and pulls him away from the chest suddenly. Phil curses and kicks at the man, wings flaring, but the netherite armor manages to take most of the blow. 

"Why you-" Quackity says before he smashes the end of the axe handle into the man's head and Phil gasps at the impact, taking a few steps back.

"I found something!", Fundy calls out as he holds up something in his hand. Phil looks even though he knows what it must be. The gold of the compass glints in the light that makes Phil's throbbing head hurt more.

"You fucker-", Phil spits out as he dives to grab it from the man's hand, but suddenly three pairs of hands are on him and he scowls and kicks at them, wings pushing back, but they manage to wrestle him to the ground and hold him there.

He curses and bites and he glares at the men. But Quackity grins.

"Shit- He was right. He said you would be hard to put down, but we have something to help with that.", Quackity says and Ranboo looks alarmed.

"You said...You said we wouldn't use those.", Ranboo says and Quackity shakes his head.

"Look at him- We can't keep him contained. Just hold him down while I set them up. And hand me that Fundy-", Quackity says as his hands leave him.

Phil takes the chance and struggles against the hold Tubbo and Ranboo still have on him, Ranboo hesitating before he lessens his hold on the man, and Phil takes that chance to push against them with all of his force until he's up.

"Phil!", Tubbo says in alarm and Phil looks at his netherite sword across the room. If he got it he'd have a chance to take them down- A chance to-

Something is thrown onto him. He gasps and goes to his knees at the sudden feeling that washes over him. He looks bleakly at the glass shards next to him. Ah. A potion. And judging from how he could barely move his limbs and the combined nausea from his hurting head and the new potion, it was a weakness one.

"What is this?", He hears Quackity ask. He's holding a compass in his hand. Phil's ears ring as he tries to stand up.

"Oh..The Antarctic Empire symbol..He told me about that-", Fundy says as he glances at Phil in worry. 

Phil falls over, legs suddenly giving out and he groans. He sees a pair of feet next to him and the figure bends down.

"Shh..Just rest easy.", Words are whispered to him and he clenches his eyes shut. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"We got what we needed...Phil. You're an accomplice to a war criminal. A terrorist of our country. And for that you're under arrest.", Tubbo's voice rings out but Phil can barely understand the words.

More words he can't make out ring in his ears before he passes out on the cool floor.

* * *

When he awakes he jolts. There's a sudden pain on his wings and he tries to spread them to try and see the damage but finds something holding them tightly. He blinks and tries again, a panic he hadn't felt rising inside of him when they wouldn't move.

He looks over his shoulder in horror. They were clamps. Clamps in his wings that made them unable to move. He feels sick as he tries break free from them but a Yelp tears from his throat when the sensitive limbs are hurt in the process. Those bastards. He was going to fuck them up.

He tries to stand and walk to his door but stops at the rattle of a chain. He looks down at his ankle and sees the cuff and the long chain that is bolted down into one of the walls. He scowls and tries not panic. He could easily break these with his tools.

He goes to his chests and finally notices the damage to his house. They had knocked things to the floor, and as he looked through his chests he noticed his tools and weapons missing. Even his ores he could use to make new weapons were gone. His heart sinks. They intended to keep him here.

"The compass-", He says aloud when he remembers what happened. He looks to the window and peers outside. There was no sight of the four men. They were most likely on their way to go and confront Techno. 

He lowers his head, golden hair covering his face as he mumbles a prayer.

* * *

“Techno.”, Techno heard the prayer clearly, his father’s voice ringing through his ears and causing Chat to immediately quiet into a whisper so they could clearly hear what the man had to say. The Alpha straightened. His family never prayed to him unless something was wrong, unless they needed his help.

He swallows and waits for the man to continue.

“They’re coming after you old friend, they found my compass.”, Phil’s voice wavers slightly at the end of the sentence. He sounds tired, and Techno growls at the implications. He had handed the compass to his father knowing damn well the man would protect it. He always wanted the man to have a way to find him. As much as their pack may have been broken, he still wanted to protect his family. So if they have gotten a hold of the man’s compass, it must have gone down with a fight. A fight the man has clearly lost.

Chat echoes with rising anger at the thought. A chorus of his father’s name and the need for blood. He looks at his door.

He’d go and check on the man, but first, he needed to take care of the men who will soon be outside his door. The Alpha narrows his eyes behind the skull mask that sat on his face.

* * *

He had taken the four of the men down with practiced ease, their movements no match to his experienced fighting style. With only a netherite axe and the armor on him, he brought the three of them onto their knees into the snow, nearly taking one of their lives with him in the process.

It all stopped when the Beta with the beanie on his head pointed a knife at his defenseless horse with a grin that showed his lack of remorse. The voices screamed for him to kill the man, but with Carl so close to the blade, he dropped his weapons and armor.

It didn't matter to him though. It was only a faster means to get back to his father and kill these men who dared to mess with him and the people he cared about.

They board the boats set out and point weapons at him the whole way, but he doesn't lose his composure. He swears if they've harmed his father he would make them pay.

* * *

When marching into L'Manburg, the first thing Techno notices is the podium. There are seats put in front of the small iron cage they have set out. It could only be big enough for the Piglin to stand in and he frowns. The second thing he notices is the house it's in front of.

The windows of his father's house are broken, and in front of the door are nailed in boards to keep it shut. He growls, looking up and seeing the man outside the window, face worried. He nearly sees red at the bruises on the man's face.

"Phil!", He yells. "What did they do to you?"

"Techno!", The man says. Techno can smell the man's scent from there. Burnt vanilla. Techno glares at the men surrounding him.

"What are you doing to Phil?", He asks and Quackity grins.

"He's under arrest for helping you. Don't worry- If this all goes well maybe he won't be next.", He says as he attempts to push the man towards the cage but Techno stands his ground. "Or..We could drag him out here and have him take your place instead."

"You wouldn't-", Techno says with his fists clenched.

"Techno- Step inside.", Tubbo says as he opens the door to the cage. Techno looks at them and at Phil before he steps inside.

"Techno!", A voice says happily and Techno turns and sees another figure. Ah. Ghostbur. He sighs at the mirage of his dead brother, no scent coming off of the ghost. 

"Ghostbur- Get out of here ok.", Techno says as he puts a hand on one of the bars. 

"I will soon, I was going to visit Dadza- But look at my new friend! His name is Friend!", Ghostbur exclaims happily as he hugs a sheep with blue wool next to him. Techno sighs.

"That's great and all Ghostbur but they're about to kill me here.", Techno says. He reaches into his pocket and feels the totem of undying in his hand. Or not.

"Kill you? They can't kill you- Technoblade never dies yeah?", Ghostbur says and Techno doesn't hide his grin.

"Well they're about to find that out.", He says. He looks up and sees Phil not by the window. He frowns. He hoped he wasn't actually worried he would die. Even without the totem, he was the Blood God. This wouldn't kill him.

"Ghostbur..Why don't you check on dad.", He says and the ghost beams before he nods.

"I will! Sometimes he needs blue-", The ghost says as he starts leading his sheep away. Techno looks at the "butchers" as they call themselves bickering outside before they all look at him.

"Alright Technoblade..", Tubbo starts. "For your crimes against L'Manburg that took place after the festival..You are sentenced to death."

"I was betrayed by L'Manburg. It was mostly gone before I unleashed the withers.", Techno says even though he knows it won't change any of their minds. He shrugs. "So be it."  
The kid’s face straightens at that. The tissue red and healed over from the burn of the fireworks he had shot with his old hand doesn’t hide his young. He remembers how the kid used to always be close to Tommy, and Tommy cherished their friendship more than anything else. Sometimes he wondered if he cared about the kid more than them, but he pushes back such useless thoughts. His execution was about to commence.

“Big Q, pull the lever-”, Tubbo says with a tight nod, his hands closed in fists at his sides. Quackity nods, and with a stare at the man in the cage, he lets go of the rope.

In that split second an arrow whizzes by, just barely missing the anvil and Techno looks at the window and sees his dad, face showing remorse in his heart and clumsy arrow he must have just made in his hands. Ah. He tries to shoot the anvil out of the way. He takes ahold of the totem in his pocket, smooth gold on his fingertips before a flash of green light illuminates and blinds him for seconds.

He hears the clamor of confused yelling, but it didn’t matter to him. There were hands on him and he almost lashed out until the dots in his vision swam away and he saw a familiar porcelain smile staring at him. He takes the man’s hand.

“I have your horse.”, Dream says without explaining and begins to run.

“Wait-”, Techno says and begins to run after him. He looks over at his shoulder and sees his father still looking out the window, a big smile on features. He nods at him, a promise, before he follows the green hooded man away from the execution stand.

* * *

“Yeah- Go Techno!”, Phil said with a grin as he waved. His heart calmed down in his chest. Why had he been so worried? His son was a god, and he always had multiple plans under his sleeves. The rush of relief makes his adrenaline run, and it makes it easier to enjoy the confused shouts below.

Tubbo looks up at him at the shout and he blinks before stepping away from the window.

“I didn’t see anything.”, He says without bothering to hide his smile. Tubbo narrows his eyes.

“Philza Minecraft!”, The horned man says indignantly and Phil can’t help the laugh. It served him right. It served them all right for daring to mess with his son, with his family. In his joy he almost forgets about the clamps digging into his wings, and the chain on his ankle. He sets the bow he had carved hastily, splinters on the tips of his fingers. 

“Grandpa saw?”, Fundy asks and Phil rolls his eyes at the title and the chattering that follows it. He looks back out the window after all the talking dies down suddenly. Quackity stood their shaking, a fresh scar on his face over his right eye. Shit. 

“Did Techno..?”, Ranboo asks the question everyone must have been thinking but Quackity puts his hand up.

“Shut up.”, He says sharply before sighing and regaining his composure. He nods. “Right- We need to come up with a plan.”

“But Big Q-”, Tubbo says.

“Serves him right.”, Phil spits out. He grins, suddenly feeling in power over his son’s actions. “You messed with a god, and he bit back harder than you ever could.”

He moved away in time to avoid the sudden arrow shot his way, his eyes widening at the unexpected attack.

“Tubbo!”, Ranboo shouted in disbelief and Phil regained his composure, back against the wooden wall next to the window. “You can’t just kill a citizen like that!”

“But he- He knows Ranboo! And he-”, Tubbo struggles to say.

“This isn't important right now! We’re holding a meeting.”, Quackity breaks their argument and waves them along. The three others follow their leader silently, Ranboo sparing a glance up at the man. Phil looks away, not bothering with the man’s sympathy. He puts a hand over his beating heart. He needed to find a way out of here.

He looks back at his house, still wrecked from the search not so long ago. He thinks about Tommy and Techno, not even sure what they were up to now. He sighs and runs a hand over his face before he goes over the scattered papers of his research on the ground. He bends down and the clamps tug at his wings and he winces and goes to his knees to collect the papers. It was fine. This was fine.

He wondered if he would be able to preen properly like this. Surely not. He wouldn't be able to fly or stretch his wings. They were already beginning to ache and it’s been less than a day. The exuberance he felt from his son’s victory began to die away and he felt tears fill his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and stood up with the stack of papers in his hands.

“Dadza!”, A voice says behind the boarded door. He blinks.

“Ghostbur..”, He says with a forced smile even though the boy can’t see him. He hadn’t noticed the man there without his scent. He shakes his head at the thought and tries not to think about what Quackity had told him. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted you to meet my new friend- Why can't I get in? Who put this silly wood here?", Ghostbur said frustrated and Phil put a hand against the closed door with a sigh.

"I'm not allowed out of here Ghostbur..", Phil says. He shakes his head. "You should go. If they see you talking to me I don't know what they'll do."

"Not allowed out? But can't you just fly out the window?", Ghostbur asks and Phil mournfully shakes his head before remembering he can't see him.

"Afraid not..They bound my wings.", He says and he tries not to let his voice show how much the fact upsets him despite his scent already saying it enough. He idly wonders if ghosts can smell. He desperately wanted to scent his son or at least hug him and he rests his head against the wooden door.

"Oh- That's not very nice at all. You love to fly.", Ghostbur says. "Tell you what! I know just the thing."

"What? Ghostbur-", but he can hear the footsteps of him and something, someone?, trailing behind him and going further away.

His heart sinks, but he moves away from the door and sits down and puts his head in his hands before shaking his head. He needed to do something. He refused to be some helpless Omega. He pulls at the bindings on his wings again and chokes back the gasp at the pain that runs through the feathered limbs. He can already feel some feathers falling off from the odd placement of the clamps and he curses.

He took great pride in his wings, and now even those were being taken away from him. He goes to his nest, barely a dime to the one he had made at Techno's. That one had many blankets and pillows and cloaks from all of his sons, even one of Wilburs old ones. The one here was basically a normal bed with a blanket, one that he couldn't borrow himself into or invite others in when they needed comfort. He huffs and lays down. He'll think of what to do next with a clear head.

He wants to spread his wings or at least fold them in a comfortable position but any attempt at moving them hurts. His chest aches at the reminder that they are attempting to cage him, to make him not his own and do the one thing he NEEDED to do as the hybrid he is. Not flying for so long made him unbearably restless, like an itch he just needed to scratch.

He closes his eyes and manages to fall asleep. He dreams of Wilbur as always that night.

* * *

Ghostbur came to them at night, a sheep of all things in tow.

Techno was busy enough taking care of Tommy and trying to come up with a proper plan that he had tried to dismiss the ghost to go and make himself comfortable in the living room, but the ghost refused resoundingly with a huff.

"Dad's upset- We need to break him out of there.", Ghostbur said with an oddly serious look on his face that caused Tommy to look at him at surprise and step forward. 

"Dad?..What's going on?", Tommy asks and Techno scowls.

"L'manburg has him locked up in his own home. They tried to make him watch me die.", Techno said and Tommy huffed, salted butter filling the room.

"That's- Why dad? He didn't do anything. He was helping them build!", Tommy says and Techno shakes his head.

"He didn't tell them where I was. I'm going back to get him tonight.", Techno says and Tommy frowns.

"And you're sure Tubbo was one of the ones..?", Tommy asks and Techno nods.

"Him and Fundy and Ranboo.", Techno says. Ghostbur stands straighter at his son's name. 

"Fundy?..But he loved when Phil would take him flying, no, he would never bind his wings-", He says and Techno feels his blood run cold.

"Bind his?..Oh.", He says. Now they've done it. He knew how much Phil needed his wings. Needed to fly and stretch them out and preen every night. Tommy looks shocked besides him.

"How can they bind them though that's- Christ, Techno we need to go there now.", Tommy said as he stood up straighter, and Techno would have rolled his eyes at the Alpha's attempt to assert himself. As if they weren't leaving tonight now at that news.

"Get ready to move out. I'm brewing invis potions.", Techno says as he goes to the brewing stand. He hears Tommy move around behind him, the kid already having been adjusting to the place. He would have his whole pack back at home soon, well..as much as he could and would allow. To him Fundy wasn't a part of it anymore, and Wilbur..

He shakes his head and gets to work. He promised himself he'd help Phil preen his wings and make himself as comfortable in the cabin as he'd like. L'Manburg wasn't a home for any of them anymore.

* * *

Phil awakes to a flaring cramp in his wing and through his bleary state he tries to stretch them out and yelps at the sudden pain. The bed is not comfortable to him. He wants to bury himself in it and smell the scents of his pack to ground him but nothing is there to do so. He curses in frustration and sits up, his head hurting less than it had before due to the hit it had taken. He walks over to the main part of the house, looking mournfully at the mess that still was there.

How had he let this all happen? He should have been able to well- Do something. 

There's a knock on his door and he frowns and hears the shuffling of pulling nails out and setting things aside. The door opens and he frowns when he sees the president there, a sheepish wave as he steps inside.

"Phil-", He starts off but Phil shakes his head. 

"No. Leave.", He says and his wings flare up but just tug the clamps and he winces. Tubbo looks at the items at that.

"Do they- They hurt you?", He asks with a shocked look at his face and Phil almost laughs.

"Of course they hurt- They're not meant to be restricted! It's like digging shit into your arms and holding them behind your back-", Phil said without hiding his frustration. Ranboo shakes his head.

"He never told us they would hurt you..I would let you go but I- I really shouldn't. I'm just the minute man.", Ranboo says and he walks closer and Phil gets ready to dig his sharp nails into the kid if he gets closer but he just holds something out.

"Food- I noticed you didn't have a lot in here when we uh..Anyways you should eat.", Ranboo says while still averting his eyes. Phil hesitantly took the basket the Enderman hybrid held out and looked in. Bread and roasted meat along with a slice of cake. It must have took a while to make, and the smells made Phil's empty stomach churned. How long had he not eaten.

"Phil..I feel like I should say sorry. You helped me and I- Oh boy, we really messed things up for you..", Ranboo says as he looks around. Phil can smell his nervousness. The kid smelled like chorus fruit fresh from the end, but the smell turned a bit sour like fruit when it is too ripe. He hadn't been in the End in ages but he still knew the smell. He sighs. This was just a kid. A kid who obviously got roped up into something from the way he came here and the way he let Phil go that night. He shakes his head.

"Thanks.", He says. "Eat with me? This is too much mate."

Ranboo blinks in confusion before he smiles, something like relief showing on his face. "Of course- If you'll have me."

"The table is to shit..But I'll spread out a blanket and we can eat on the floor.", Phil says and Ranboo nods and pushes some shards of glass to the side with his shoes. 

"Uh- Sounds good.", He says and Phil gets the blanket off of his bed and sets it down on the floor. It wouldn't cushion the hardboard too much but it would have to be enough. 

They sit down, the tension thick but not as terrible as before as Phil puts the basket in the middle and Ranboo sits with his long limbs awkwardly folded. He drums his fingers against his leg, his multiple rings gleaming.

"Uh. I've noticed that Omegas are kind of rare on the server.", Ranboo says and Phil blinks at the statement.

"I guess so?", Phil says as he takes the food out and sets it down. "Hadn't really noticed..Why?"

"Oh- Nothing- Just something I've noticed..Something I heard.", Ranboo says and Phil frowns at the last part but shakes his head.

"Never really cared to fuss over that stuff. Yeah everyone's different and needs different things but- Doesn't really change anything.", Phil says. "You don't think I'm some damsel in distress do you?"

"No- No of course not no-", The Alpha laughs with his hands up. "I heard about how you defeated dragons and went on adventures.."

"Yeah..Couldn't defeat you shits though huh?", He says bitterly as he takes off a piece of the bread and swallows it dryly.

"Wasn't exactly a fair fight.", Rambo says with a sigh. He barely eats. "I tried talking about them letting you go but- Ok- I'll be honest- They want to use you to lure Techno out."

"What?", Phil asks.

"They said- They're going to put you on public execution next but not actually- You only have one life and you're..", Ranboo says but trails off with a cough. "I think I can stop them though. I mean- It isn't right. And plus they also have that other target."

"Other target?", Phil asks hesitantly but Ranboo waves his hands.

"I'm saying too much..Sorry it's just- I don't really have anyone else to talk to.", Ranboo says but he shakes his head and stands up. "I have to leave soon, sorry-"

"You won't get these clamps off me? Mate I can't even leave with this damn chain in the first place-", Phil says and Ranboo shakes his head.

"They'll know I did it and- Sorry.", The kid says and Phil sighs with a defeated nod.

"Go along then.", He says and Ranboo smiles a bit.

"I'll visit again Phil, I promise.", The man says with a nod. He hugs Phil and Phil frowns but rolls his eyes and hugs the kid back. Ah. This kid had no pack. No wonder why he was sticking close to Phil. He pulls back before the chorus fruit scent could stick to him. Ranboo was a nice kid but despite his well meaning, he has dealt a hand in hurting him. Hopefully soon he'll get himself out of this butcher nonsense and set himself on a right path. 

Ranboo leaves with a wave and shuts the door behind him. Phil sighs and sits back down and stares at the food. He thinks about his sons and wonders if they're eating well. He puts the food away and goes back to laying down, still exhausted from the lack of proper sleep.

* * *

It's the next night when Techno quietly opens the door to his father's house, the boards that covered it now gone. Tommy stood close behind him, the two of them doused in invisibility potions to cloak them in the night of the country that wanted them both dead and gone.

The house was dark, and Techno stepped inside and Tommy winced at the sound of glass under his shoe. Techno frowned at the state of the place. Phil usually prided himself in keeping things organized and looking nice. He lights a few of the torches up and the lights illuminate the damage done.

"What the fuck..", Tommy mumbles as he looks at the items littered and strewn on the floor. Phil wouldn't have done this, no, it must have been the work of searching hands looking for the item that lead them straight to his home. He sees spare feathers strewn and the scent of burnt cake is thick and makes every inch of him on edge. Tommy is more obvious in his upset, clenching and unclenching his fists and cursing to himself.

"Phil?", Techno finally asks as he goes deeper into the house. He looks into the bedroom of the man and his heart almost breaks at what he sees.

The man is under a single cover, nothing like the nests the man loved to burrow himself in usually. His wings are in an odd position and twitch ever so often which causes Techni to frown in concern and walk closer and he notices the binds.

When Ghostbur had mentioned his wings he could have never imagined this. They dug into the flesh of the limbs and kept them in place. It must hurt him. His wings are sensitive, needing to be preened and stretched. Tommy stands next to him and growls.

"What the fuck is that!", He says and immediately tries to reach out and touch the clamps but Techno stops him before he could.

"Hold on. You could hurt him more.", He says and notices the chain attached the man's ankle and scowls. "Try- Try working on taking that thing off Alright? Carefully."

Tommy nods determinedly and takes the Netherite axe Techno offers him. Techno looks back at Phil, sighing before he tries to steady the wings to begin to take the offending items off but the man stirs a bit.

"Who- Tehcno?..", Phil says before he even opens his eyes. Techno nods, invisible potions long worn off. "Stay still ok? We're getting you outta here."

"Tommy?", Phil says as he looks over at his youngest who waves.

"Just stay still big man.", Tommy repeats and then smiles. "After this we'll be home-"

"Home.", Phil repeats before he nods. "Yeah.."

Techno sees the side of his face not obscured by the pillow. The bruises barely faded from whatever altercation he had and Techno doesn't hide his growl at the sight but shakes his head and gets to work on the clamps. 

He carefully releases the metal bindings, Phil wincing before sighing in relief, immediately spreading the wings despite the pain they must be in. His feathers ruffle and the tension in Phil's shoulders leave him just as Tommy finishes with the chain and throws the offending piece to the side.

"You ok?", Tommy asks hesitantly and Phil nods desperately with a smile too forced. He sits up from the bed and as soon as he does Tommy almost crushes him with his hug.

"Why do you smell like Ranboo? That traitor bastard-", Tommy says with a huff as he buries his face in Phil's shoulder. Phil laughs a bit despite the situation, hugging his youngest son back. He had already grown so much since he presented, long passing Phil himself. He seemed to be too skinny and Phil made a note to make sure the boy ate later.

"He tried to make amends..", Phil said as he smelled butter. He rubs his face against Tommy, and purrs a bit. Tommy smiles triumphantly and pulls back a bit.

"There- Now you smell like me again. And I smell like cake.", Tommy says with a grin and Techno groans.

"Is that really important right now?", He says despite leaning down and hugging his dad as well. He wasn't dumb. He knew familiar scents were comforting, especially ones from their pack. It wouldn't hurt to scent a bit.

Phil purrs a bit and laughs. "You're right..We should get going."

"Yeah.", Techno says and nods when he makes sure the fruity smell was long buried under the butter and wood. He reaches a hand to help his father up, and the man stretches his wings more, the feathers a mess. Techno made a note to help the man preen later. 

"Anything you need to take?", Tommy said as he looked around. Phil nodded.

"I'll be quick.", He says as he starts to weave his way through the mess of the house. He picks an occasional thing off the floor and puts in a bag. Ender pearls, potions, and papers and books. He places them into his ender chest and nods.

"What about your armor? No weapons?", Tehcno asks and braces himself for the obvious.

"Bastards took them..", Phil says bitterly and Techno nods. He knows Phil must smell the burnt wood in the air from his anger but he keeps calm. He grins.

"We'll get those back soon. And we'll make them pay.", Techno says and Phil smiles.

"Yeah. We will.", He says. They didn't call him the Angel of Death for nothing after all.

When they all reach back to the home in the midst of the snow, the first thing they do is help Phil set up his nest there. Techno makes sure almost every blanket and pillow is available, no longer hesitant to shuck off his own coat and throw it in the mix and Tommy sees and immediately follows suit.

Phil practically melts in the pile and Techno wonders how long he was sleeping without being comfortable. He shakes his head before him and Tommy climbs on either side of him, nobody saying anything about the sleeping arrangement for now.

"Night Dadza.", Tommy says with a yawn and curls up at Phil's side. Phil smopthes the child's hair and smiles.

"Night Tommy. Thanks for helping me out.", Phil says and Tommy shrugs.

"It's what pack leaders do.", He says before he dozes off.

"Hey-", Techno says but the child is already snoring. Phil laughs a bit and Techno sighs and rolls his eyes before he cuddles against Phil.

"Thanks Techno.", Phil says with a tired hum.

"The world for you Phil.", Techno says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave prompts for SBI a/b/o AU if you want and I might do them!


End file.
